User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please do not hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Yes Mijn IP doet het weer even. Nu doet 'ie het nog maar binnen vijf minuten kan het weer verwisselen voor een ander. Ik snap er echt niks van maar het is slopend... De account kom ik niet meer in en ik krijg database errors... Magnus :I made this account, it works. This is me, Magnus. YgoD 09:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't just create a new account, Donia. Just wait until the problem is over. It will probably only take a couple of hours. Rather use your IP address. 09:17, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It’s been over a day and I still cannot enter my account and seriously doubt I’ll ever be able to. Allow me edit under a similar username. 16:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I had the same problem, and it's solved now, it only lasted some hours, maybe wait just another day, and than use another username, everyone knows it's you, so it won't be a problem i suppose JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's been three days now, and still nothing. Meanwhile I've had to attend an unexpected funeral which lead me to be, well, not so active. -''Magnus'' 09:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait for dimi's solution, but for me it's okay if you change of account, but i'm not the boss here :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'll wait. But I'd like to have this settled today - before the inauguration on the 1st of February. -''Magnus'' 10:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hm, it seems it's not being solved. Guess we'll have to fix it ourselves. I hereby confirm that your previous account will be blocked eternally (shall I stop my sentence right here? ) and that User:YgoD will be the new Magnus. You will retain citizen rights, etcetera. I hope you're not blocked wikiwide or so? Cause in that case... ;) 10:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, apparantly not! YgoD 10:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Stock market I was wondering, is there a Lovian Stock market. If not, would it be possible to set one up. HORTON11 00:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :We already tried that once, or even twice. It wasn't a big success, but if you have any good ideas don't let that stop you. 06:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You're free to do as you like . We don't have one, and if you want one, it will be a private initiative. I do however encourage you all to think about proper legislation when we start one - stock markets need to be subject to rules too. If you want some kind of government-regulated market, you could propose Congress to start one. But I don't think there's a majority for that. 07:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) PCP is even more against capitalism than the CPL.nm, I'd vote contra unless it's really good and alot of time is put into it. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 16:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Stock market are a capitalist thing per se. If it is well constructed, it is something good for the economy, I'm sure of that, The main capitalist thing about it is that people with no knowledge of it all are the ones who are asked for money. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Jon here. Just 'being against capitalism' wont do. One must understand capitalism (e.g. what is it?) and try to find its flaws. From then on, solutions can be looked for. Thát is what CPL.nm wants and in fact I'm willing to support a new stock market if that means more government control. 06:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Well good morning too you :D Nathaniel Scribner 06:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Yuri- As the Lovian economy is growing at a large pace, I believe a stock market to necessary and of benefit. Although I believe in free economy, I believe a government-regulated Stock exchange can work. HORTON11 23:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible for department secretaries to have Assistant secretaries or others within the department? HORTON11 00:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I guess nothing prohibits you from hiring assistants, but it wouldn't be official. About the economy issues: everyone who studied economy will be able to tell you free market isn't without flaws. That is why corrections are needed. 06:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Early Spring Cleaning Some pages that can be deleted *Lovian National Rugby Team were just gonna be a sevens nation. If there's any more i'll tell you Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! 08:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) and LSCA Major League Basketball 2010 that'll be all for now Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 15:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Does LSCA Major League Basketball 2011 also have to be deleted? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yes thanks! Me and Horton want tio stick to simple and better sports! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Very well :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Estabishing relations Would it be possible to establish formal relations with Brunant? They already have an embassy here, so maybe Lovia could have one there in Koningstad, the capital. HORTON11 15:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :As Secretary of Foreign Affairs I am in favor of the idea. I just don't know what is the regular procedure for this: can I just agree (as SecFA) or must Congress vote in this one? Also do note that I'm working on a system for recognizing nations without having to list them all. 07:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be good. HORTON11 13:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe we could have a marriage with a Lovian Royal and a Brunant Royal Family member to strengthen ties. The 2 most recent Queens have actually been non-royal Lovians (even 1 form Oceana). HORTON11 23:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then we first should have "unoccupied" members :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not into the whole dynasty thing - European courts acted as decor for 'morally dubious acts' in the past, so I really distance myself from dynastic ties. Not that I would stop you though. 08:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Lovian royal family no longer does political marriages :) 13:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :No longer? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we could have more official events between the 2 nations to strengthen ties. HORTON11 16:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::No, Lovian royal family wants to be low-profile, so no political marriages. Thanks for the offer though. 16:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't mean marriage. More like having more state visits, exchangeas and joint events. HORTON11 16:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think it should be the PM representing the people, not the King. Sorry Dimi, but this is rather symbolic. 06:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Regi: I actually agree with you. 09:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC)Prince :::::::Well the PM (me) has already visited the nation and he sure liked what he saw. And maybe the Royal Family no longer does political marriages but that does not mean the Donia Clan doesn't, Horton! Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well, there would be no problem for a Donia member to marry into Brunants Royal Family. We'll see if you have anyone suitable in your family for a marriage. HORTON11 13:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Bernd Bernard Donia (1989) is single and suitable for marriage to a single lady of his own age. Anyone available? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 13:15, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::There is Princess Helene, she's pretty suitable and single. HORTON11 13:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::And Lady Juliana Van Draak. HORTON11 18:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Hello, May I please become a sysop here? ッ'''ℂ ℍ ℝ I Sッ'♫Talk♫ 22:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, for two reasons: 1. You are not (yet) a member of our community, as you've only done one edit by now. 2. We already have enough admins for the site administration at this moment :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That's right. It's very friendly of you to propose, but we won't hire new sysops now. 15:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Wedding Invitation Goodbye Just to inform Your Royal Highness, I have just received news of Jefferson's verdict in the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial. Tomorrow around this time, 24 hours after the verdict was made, I will be incarcerated, in all likelihood, for the duration of six months. I do not plan on returning afterwards. I played the game, and I lost it. Now I'll have to face the consequences. I bid you farewell (we will not speak again). : Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Pardon me my appearance, Your Highness Are you still around? Aesopos [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px]] 16:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I know our King is very busy with his personal intellectual enrichment, he doesn't even find the time to consume decent meals at regular hours. Poor king. 18:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::His "''personal intellectual enrichment"? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::That was an euphemism for 'studying till your brain hurts'. 18:21, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Poor Dimitri... I always stop before my brains starts to hurt. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Neighborhood I was wondering if I would need a special permission to make a new neighborhood? Cause I wanted to make one called Ferguson Beach.HORTON11 20:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Help needed Your Highness, pardon me my appearance, but the people of your beloved Kingdom are in need of your leadership and assistance. The country is detoriorating and imploding without Your wisdom. I therefore address myself to You in a cry for help. Aesopos 05:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I reckon this must be great for your ego, Dimitri; you leave and everything falls apart. Exiled Leader 10:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Dayum, your back. Are you hear to help me control the revolution, prevent a dicatorship? Zackatron 05:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I am currently very busy. I am now here to manage the site, not the country. 05:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, do what you have to do. Its always good to just see our ol' King. Zackatron 05:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::How most unanticipated. 05:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Very. Zackatron 06:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I still don't think of this as a return, or should I? It seems that unless I am willing to engage in a blocking war over YgoD, the country will have to do a few more months without him. 06:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dimitri. Would you stop being inactive please? Thanks. (Or we will say you abdicated! ) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :We will say you abdicated? Isn't the UNS happy with our neutral King? 06:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Then why isn't he voting abstain on all the proposals? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::King, come back and take up your royal duties. Lead this country properly. I have spoken now it is you who should act. Aged youngman 13:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Poke. Voting time, also. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lovia / The Lovian Museum of Modern Art (The Lov) This Museum in the picture: http://images.wikia.com/nation/images/3/32/Lov_building.jpg Where is this picture taken? :) Its the Metropolitan museum of art in NYC. HORTON11 15:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what I could do to you right now ? Someone told me this place is real and I believed it. How do you get away with posting millions of false pictures about people and places, without telling the truth. That musum is not in Lovia, then why lie and say it is in Lovia. I swear I thought it was real. I almost even remember .lo and .lov websites, I guess I dreamed it up. thanks guys LOL no I am not mad anymore anyway, you gave me a new purpose. Thanks I guess... Chris Dugan www.NowForever.org hmm.. The Lov... for some darn reason I still think its real. LOL ! I think I seen on TV, the current U.S. president leaving the building in shock. I also think I seen .lo websites "some when" in time. By this I mean it could have been a vision or dream or reality. I am not afraid to speak the truth. I also believe I seen what the pyramid scrolls are too.... or shall I say: what is left in place of the original scrolls. If I am right, at least we all know God will always protect these scrolls, as they are made by him (God). King Dimitri, you said you would answer questions, be strait up with me please. I am about to ask a question that maybe nobody has asked before. I am not afraid to ask anything or speak what is on my mind, I will just ask strait out: Is The Kingdom of Lovia a real physical Country anywhere in the world, outside of the internet dream world? If not, where are you from? Seriously... I looked into this website a lot, and I have many reasons to believe it is real: 1. My x-friend told me she was from there originally, now she claims to be "christian" even though when I met her she said she knew that Christiainity was controlled by witches. 2. I spent almost a hundred hours surfing the website, and I know the currency (paper money) looks like it is a joke, therefore I do not know why I am asking, but I believe I have met others in my life that told me they were from there, way before the internet existed. 3. Many of the people on this website look to be very "filfthy" rich and appear to be royalty. I can't imagine why so many rich people would be on here, unless you/they are all stealing people's pictures/identities. 4. The Lov.... I heard that name before a LOT, and the only thing close to it is the Lovre, which is not the same. 5. I believe some when in time I have seen the .lo and .lov websites. For example: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Www.worldtree.lov And why would these websites copied (with the edges cut off like that).. they obviously come from somewhere. I know for sure some of the users on this site such as myself, do not know if it is real either. In some aspects it seems like a game, but you must understand stealing pictures and using fake names is against the law unless you have permission. I searched for many of these people online and have only been able to locate a few, they always have different last names. Thanks in advance, I think you look like a nice cool guy. Please just be strait up with me: chrisdugan5@hotmail.com. My Question (if you forget after me rambling, sorry for that): Is The Kingdom of Lovia a real physical Country anywhere in the world, outside of the internet dream world? :It is not. Lovia is an entirely fictional country created by the users on this wiki. It IS a game in a lot of aspects, though one without all too strict rules. About the legality comment of yours: we encourage users to make use of images in the public domain. There is nothing wrong with that right? No harm is done by building our phantasy with real world elements. You also asked where we are from: most users are from the United States, Belgium or the Netherlands. But really anyone can join regardless of nationality. 06:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your reply :D No it did not do any harm to use images in public domain. I never would have thought it place was real if not for an x-friend friend told me it was, I trusted her a lot back then. :P I guess one's dreams are more powerful than we can imagine. :) Take care and Thank You again :) Question Hi, I have a question. Every day you log into this site, but it's been long time since I have another one you've seen working on making a real page. Sorry for my bad English. Wabba The I 27 December, 19:11 (UTC) :Probably he is logged in at another wikia site or he uses standard log in. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, daar had ik nog niet aan gedacht. Wabba The I 10:52, December 28 2011 (UTC) :::I do log in on Wikination sometimes to see how y'all are doing :). @Wabba: as I announced several months ago in the Pub, I have officially and permamently left Lovia for other places, so I have no intention of making any content-related edits anymore. 09:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Keep it left! Dimi! I hope you can vote Labour Party! thnx. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'll see about that . Good luck anyway! 08:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Thnx. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::thnx. Keeping Lovia Active and left. Thnx again :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) You Decide 2012 You Decide 2012! Hello, Your Majesty King Dimitri I, it's time to vote! If you already did, great, but here's some tips for everyone. Tips * Don't vote for "abstentioners". PM Villanova has stated this in his outgoing campaign speech, and voting for them just makes everything worse. So don't do that. :P * Take your time and decide carefully. Voting closes at January 21, so why fret? * I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BE A BUDDHIST - No sectarian crap, swy. ;( Respond here for anything about YD2012. -- 15:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC)